


Markiplier x Reader ~ Disney Song Challenge

by Nightwalkerin



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Disney Song Challenge, F/M, XReader, reader - Freeform, xYou, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another One shot :) Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader ~ Disney Song Challenge

**Markiplier x Reader ~ Disney Song Challenge**

**_Sometimes what you are looking for comes when you are not looking at all..._ **

With a big smile on your lips you knock on the door of your brother's apartment. You haven't seen for a few months, because you travel a lot to see the world. Your big YouTube channel with the name ____ makes it easier for you, because you make your money with the Vlogs.  
Matthias opens the door without knowing what surprise is waiting for him."Brother!", you yell excited as you jump into his arms. He doesn't know what's happening for a brief moment, but recognizes your voice and hugs you back. "Oh my god! (Y/N)!",  your brother whispers totally happy to see you after all these months. "What are you doing here?"  
You take a step back and give him a slight shrug with your shoulders. "Just wanted to see my favorite brother", is your innocent answer. Matthias raises his eyebrows. "I'm your only brother", he replies a bit sarcastic, but secretly he is happy that you are here. "I know!"  
Without a further word he shoves you into the apartment then he closes the door. "I'm actually filming a video with another Youtuber. Do you want to join us?", Matthias asks you friendly as you two enter the living room. "Of course! How can you ask something like that?", you ask him smiling. To your surprise a handsome man with dark hair chuckles because of your answer.  
"Mark aka Markiplier. That's my little sister (Y/N) aka (Y/T/N)", Matthias introduces you to his friend, while he rolls his eyes. "I have seen your videos. Really impressing", you two say unison and shake the hand of the other one. Laughing you stroke your hair behind your ear. It can't be possible that you are falling for the Youtuber within a few seconds.  
"Take a seat, my dear sister. Say hello to Amanda and then we start the video", Matthias isn't really happy that you two have only eyes for each other. He is still your bigger brother and just wants the best for you. "I know what I have to do. I'm not stupid", is your cheeky answer as you wave his girlfriend. With still that big smile on your lips you hop on the chair right next to Mark.  
"Hey, guys! What's up? I have Markiplier and (Y/T/N) here!", Matthias does his intro. You wave at the camera trying to suppress the silly ideas to ruin his intro. "And today we are going to make the Disney song Challenge", you turn your head to look at Matthias. That's going to be the best day in your life, because you are a big fan of the Disney movies.  
"You are going to lose, brother", you mention with an evil smile on your lips. Mark chuckles again for a brief moment. He already likes your funny side. "The first person who comes up with a song slaps their knee", Matthias just ignores you. Mark and you look at him surprised.  
"Slap my knee? Don't you have a buzzer?", you ask him with raised eyebrows. "Better question! Which knee?", Markiplier wants to know curious. This conversation is going into a direction you like ... maybe. Matthias ignores your questions again. "Anyone of these six knees", he answers without thinking what is going to happen next.  
"Her knees too?", Mark wants to be sure and laughs. You stare at him with your big (e/c) eyes. "What? Why? I want to slap your knees!", is your sassy reply. Amanda tries to keep a straight face behind the camera and your brother just rolls with his eyes. At least you enjoy the video already before the challenge started. "I think that was a good intro", Matthias wants to start with the video, but Mark and you start to laugh. "Was it? Where did it go?", he asks, while you almost fall from your chair, because you laugh so hard.  
"The little mermaid!", is the first movie. As fast as he can Mark slaps your knee softly. You wince surprised, because you forgot already that he wanted to do that. "My little spoon...", he tries to remember the song, but fails totally. You start to laugh again. "Under the sea!", the Youtuber finally remembers the title of the song. "You missed it!", Matthias joins your laugh. "I give you another three seconds, but you have to sing it." That's going to be funny.  
"Uh.. Under the sea... It's better down.... where it's wetter... Under the sea!", Mark rambles some parts of the lyrics, but it's hilarious. Laughing you applause a bit impressed by his singing voice. "The beauty and the beast", Amanda says the next title. You immediately slap Mark's knee, but your brother is a bit faster.  
"Beauty and the beast", Matthias sings, while you lean closer to him. Unfortunately Mark is in the way, 'cause he is between you and your brother. The Youtuber gets a red face. To his luck nobody notices it. "Amanda! That's cheating!", you exclaim after he ends the line.  "No it's not! I have the control of the points", Matthias replies winking at you.  
"I had something else in my head. Be our guest. Be our guest!", Mark joins the conversation with his normal face color again. In addition he moves his arms awkwardly matching to the song. You can't hold back your laughter like your brother. "That's actually right", Matthias mumbles between the breaths.  
"Do I get a point?", the Youtuber wants to know suddenly exited. "No!", you and your brother reply at the same time. Amanda looks at the list for the next movie as Mark starts again to sing the song. "Be our guest! Be our guest!", you join him with the weird arm moves. "You two are hilarious...", Matthias sighs smiling.  
"Aladdin!", is the next movie. Mark and you slap the knee of the other one over and over again. "I was first! ... Uh... You got a friend in me!", he tries to find the correct lyrics. Laughing you shake his shoulder in despair, "No! That wasn't even the right song at all. That was Toy Story!" The most of the time the three of you are just laughing about something.  
"You know what I meant! You never had a friend like me. It's almost the same", the Youtuber defends his honor. Heavily panting you put your head on his shoulder. "Close, but still wrong", is your answer. Matthias uses his chance to slap his knee. "A whole new world!" You two roll your eyes playfully. "You are going to love this guy! Prince Ali...", Marks sings another song and your brother joins him. In the meanwhile Amanda and you chance a glance. Boys....  
"Lion King!" - One of your favorite movies. Again someone is faster than you. Mark slaps your knee as fast as he can. That's his chance to give you a hint. "Can you feel the love tonight!", you raise your eyebrows as he sings this line. Now Matthias looks at Amanda for help, because he sees what's going on between his little sister and friend. His hand is still resting on your knee which making you blush.    
"Next!", Matthias wants to skip this "sweet" moment. "The Jungle Book", Amanda follows his command. Your head is totally empty. To be honest you can't think straight after what's happened a few seconds ago. "The boy... Uh.. Mojo... Mabobo...", Mark can't remember the name. "Mufasa!... No... Marimo", Matthias tries to help. You look at the two men confused.  
"Are you two talking about Mowgli?", you join their guessing game with the correct answer. "Oh! Yes! Mowgli! You are pretty smart", Mark makes you a compliment. A big smile appears on your lips as you push him playfully. "No...Stop", you reply again blushing. Suddenly your train of thoughts are gone. The two men  next to you try to figure a song out, while you are with your head in the clouds.  
"That was Brian Schnerder...", the Youtuber remembers the name of the actor wrong. "What? Brian Schnerder? Who's that?", you ask laughing. "...Whatever what his name was... Brian Fisher... Brendan Fraser!", Mark tries to explain which actor he means. "There is a little difference between Brian Schnerder and Brendan Fraser", Matthias answers for you, because you are busy with laughing.  
"Snow White!", Amanda ends the embarrassing moment for Mark. You open your mouth to say something as the man next to you slaps your knee. "Heigh ho! Heigh ho! It's off to work we go! Heigh ho!", Mark sings in a creepy way. You raise your eyebrows surprised and try to get a bit away from him.  
"He's scary! Just give him the point!", you say to Matthias who looks exactly like you. "Alright, he gets the point! Just don't hurt us", your brother nods in agreement. Mark puts laughing an arm around your shoulder and pulls you back to him. "I would never hurt her", his smiles is just breathtaking.  
A slight blush appears on your cheeks again. "What? What about me?", Matthias wants to know. "We are knee slapping friends... This isn't even a real word, right?", you answer instead of Mark. The three of you start to laugh about your new created word.  
"Frozen", is the next movie. The Youtuber just pulls his arm back to slap your knee again. "No....", you sigh and run your fingers through your hair. "Let it go! Let it go! ....  Uh ... Na na na na", Mark sings before you pinch his side playfully. "You don't even know the lyrics completely!" It doesn't matter, because he gets this point too. "Tangled", Amanda says and gives you a chance to get a point.  
You slap Mark's knee over and over again. "Now I'm here, suddenly I see standing here. It's all so clear. I'm where I meant to be! And at least I see the light!", you sing the song with all your power as you suddenly realize something. Right now and right here is where you want to be. Next to your brother, Amanda and Mark. "Point for (Y/N)", Matthias smiles.  
"What about the guy with the smolder? Who has the best smolder, (Y/N)?", Mark asks with a slight smile. The two men are trying to impress you with their smolder. With raised eyebrows you look at the camera. "I think it's clear who wins this challenge", you say smiling. Your brother rolls his eyes sighing. The Youtuber next to you puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you close to him. "I knew it", he replies perfectly happy. Your heart skips a beat and you feel a whole zoo in your stomach.  
"Alice in wonderland", again Amanda ruins the moment. The three of you look at each other. "Be our guest!", is the first thing that comes in your minds. "I remember something with Happy Birthday ... or something like that", you try to figure the song out. "Think, Mark!", you slap his knee over and over again. It makes him more nervous than before. "Uh... Happy Unbirthday! Happy Unbirthday! It's your Unbirthday today!", he remembers the song with your help.  
"Yes! You are a genius! ... But we split the point, because I helped you", Mark only nods in agreement. He is thinking about something else. "Sleeping Beauty", is the next movie. The Youtuber next to you slaps your knee again. "I'm going to have a bruise on my knee tomorrow", you comment the situation a bit sarcastic even if you like it. "Wait... I haven't even watched it...", Mark remembers with a slight smile. For revenge you slap his knee now.  
"Come on! Be honest you just slap my knee every time even if you don't know the song", you see behind his bad poker face. Matthias raises his eyebrows surprised about the direction where the conversation goes. "That's true. For that I know a sleeping beauty", the last sentence Mark mumbles to himself. "What?, of course you heard him, because you sit just a few inches away from him.  
"Nothing!", the Youtuber tries to skip the embarrassing moment. You don't have to know what he is thinking right now. Mark is sure that you look sweet when you asleep. "Once upon a dream", Amanda joins the conversation for a brief moment. "Next!", you say before someone can think about a song. No one of you have ever watched the movie.  
"Mulan", is the next one. You look at Mark waiting that he slaps your knee. "What's wrong? Why don't you slap my leg?", you want to know. "I thought someone else wants to slap his leg", he replies nodding to your bigger brother. "I don't know a song", Matthias admits. "That's a pity point for you", is your sarcastic reply. Mark starts to laugh, while your brother rolls his eyes.  
"Pity points? You two are so ...", he adds sighing. You use your chance and slap Mark's knee. "Ops. Mister, I'll make a man out of you! To be a man with all the force of a great typhoon! Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!", you sing and the two men join you at the end. "That was mean. I wanted to sing this song", Mark pinches your side playfully. "Be a man", you wink at him as cheeky as usual.  
"The last one is Pocahontas", Amanda says. Before someone can say something you slap Mark's knee again with a slight smile."You two are so bad... You'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon. We need to paint with all the colors of the wind", you sing one of your favorite songs from the Disney movies. "At least we tried it", your brother replies laughing.  
"Wow, that was the last song! Guess what... Markiplier wins!", Matthias raises his hand to give Mark a high-five, but he just shakes his head. "You are not his knee slapping friend, right?", you raise your arm like your brother. Mark gives you a high five smiling. "It was the worst idea to invite my sister to this video", Matthias say sighing, "I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Check out their channels and maybe we do a part two of the Disney song challenge."  
You wave at the camera with a goofy smile before you get off your chair. "Oh god! I haven't laughed so much for a long time. It was really funny with you two", you say as you enter the kitchen to get some water. Mark follows you with his eyes. He shouldn't make a move, because you are the little sister of one his friends. "Go already", Matthias hits his side with the elbow.  
"Oh my god! You have a melon, Matty!", you call your brother by his nickname. The Youtuber stands up from his chair like you a few moments ago. "Can you feel the love tonight?", the song rings in Mark's head and the imagination of your hands touching the same melon in the supermarket appears in his head again. He never said a word about this during the video. That's fate!  
"Hey, (Y/N). I had a really nice time with you today.... Um... Do... Do you want to drink a coffee with me?", Mark stumbles over his own words. You turn around to look at him with your best smile. "Mister, are you asking me on a date?", you reply sassy. He can't hold back his laugh, while he comes closer to you. "Just if you say yes", is his answers.  
"Oh... Then I say ... Yes. Can I still slap your knee?", you agree and your face shines brighter than the sun. Mark clears his throat. Is he blushing? "You can slap whenever you want", he answer with his smooth voice. Now you look like him. "Umm.. I think I want to do something else", you rest your hand on his chest feeling his heartbeat doubles immediately.  
"Can you feel the love tonight?", you whisper smiling before you press your lips against his. There is the whole zoo in your stomach again, but Mark feels the same way. He wraps you up in his arms. Someone clear his throat so you two break away from each other. "Kiss the girl! But honestly, guys... Get a room", Matthias interrupts the kiss.  
You brush your hair behind your ear blushing like hell. Mark puts his fingers under your chin to push it up so you have to look at him. "You are so sweet when you are blushing", he says charming, but you push him playfully. "Shut up", you mumble.  
"Shala-la-la-la! Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl!", Matthias can't hold himself back as he sings the matching song. Amanda drags him away from the kitchen to get you two time alone. "I have to listen to the song. I have to kiss the beautiful girl in front of me", Mark takes his chance and kisses you again.

_**True love is a lovely surprise gift...** _


End file.
